The Dead World/Issue 104
It had been a while since the whole group had reunited and they had now packed up all their stuff and belongings that was still intact. However they wasn't going any where for the moment since it had gone dark causing them to decide to leave camp in the morning. Currently they were all sitting in the RV doing all different things. Karen and Anthony were keeping watch at the front with Angelica, Bella was having one last good rest which Annie who was sitting with her brother had decided was the best thing to do. The two kids Jamie and Maria were doing their drawing with Jamie mainly trying to keep Maria's mind off everything while Emily watched them doing this and Will was sitting on the floor against the door as he leaned on his crossbow, partly asleep but partly awake. However when Will next yawned it gave away the fact he was tired causing Annie to smirk as she watched him. "not tired much are you?" she asked playfully but he just tiredly stuck out his tongue at her making her laugh lightly before she got up off the sofa she was sitting on and walked over to him, sliding down the wall until she was sitting next to him. "even you need sleep you know" Annie told him softly but when he didn't look at her she sighed and put her hand on his shoulder finally getting his attention, resulting in them looking into each other's eyes. "get some sleep, we're not going anywhere tonight, so you can get some rest....you deserve it" Annie told him but he just sighed as he leaned his head against the door while Ricky chucked Annie a pillow which she caught and laid in her lap. "we all need some sleep and it don't matter anyway, I can never get to sleep unless if I'm with her" Will said gesturing to Bella as he said her causing Annie to nod in understanding before she patted the pillow on her lap. "at least try and lay your head here, I'm sure Bella wont mind just this once" Annie said with a smile cheeky smile which caused Will to chuckle before letting out another yawn which showed he had given in. "ok, ok just don't blame me if my head is too heavy" Will joked causing her to laugh before shifting so she was comfortable before waiting as he laid along the floor and laid his head on her lap, closing his eyes. "just please don't be one of those war guys that can nearly kill you if you wake them up wrong" Annie commented in response, sticking her tongue at him but he just raised a playful eyebrow. "since when did you know I was military?" he asked causing her to smirk as she began gently running her fingers through his hair to sooth him when he eventually when to sleep. "the way you walk and carry yourself, its one of a soldier, one of a person who has seem much fighting" Annie responded truthfully causing Will to nod and adjust his head a little so he was more comfy. "yeh, big ass gunnery sergeant I was" Will claimed with a smirk and a playful wink causing her to laugh and playfully swat his arm which earned a chuckle from everyone before Will let out another yawn and began closing his eyes. "now go ahead and go to sleep soldier" Annie playfully ordered him causing him to smirk and give her a mock salute earning smiles all around the RV as they saw him. Soon enough though, Will had fallen into a deep sleep about something unknown while Annie just watched him carefully. Asking herself how one ordinary man like Will himself could have gone through so much and not even be done with life. Annie could not only tell he was a solider, he could also tell the man was a hero whether he admitted it or not and this made her admire him. This world could do with more people like him.... ---- Sitting down on one of the military Humvees, Will kept his machine gun in between his legs as he waited for his final fire team member to turn up while he also listened to his other two members chatting and joking around as if they wasn't about to go on a dangerous mission. I'm telling you Jack, I am a FAR better shooter than you" the woman out of them said as she put a crate of ammo into the back of a truck but Jack just smirked as he watched her or more so her ass. "you willing to bet your ass on it Abby?" Jack asked, finally looking up to her eyes while she just rolled hers and walked off to get another crate not going to bother at his sexual comment. "don't you agree sgt, aren't I the better shot?" Abby asked turning to look at him as she noticed his silence but he just masked his feelings quickly as he turned to give the two youngsters a smirk. "I think I'd kick both your asses in a shooting exercise" Will commented making them laugh before their laughter was suddenly interrupted when their final comrade had turned up for duty. "sorry I'm late Sergeant, Miss Shannon was giving me some tips for my first misson" Tommy their own little rookie reported causing Will to give a little chuckle and nod as he got, knowing how Shannon could be when giving a rookie some tips. "its all right, we got plenty of time till we go" Will told him causing him to sigh in relief before Will got in the front of the truck to make sure the radio was fully functional and also to contact Shannon herself. After speaking to a young soldier on the other side of the radio, Will finally got through to who he wanted when he heard a female voice say "this is Shannon". "hey Shannon just wanted to check the radio was still working, also wanted to check up to see if Tommy is ready for his fist mission?" Will asked quietly making sure Tommy himself didn't hear. "You'll need to watch him because he's a bit nervous but he's good to go" Shannon reported and Will gave her a thanks but before he put down the radio again, he heard her continue speaking. "and Will....be careful will you, you know how dangerous this is going to be" Shannon said with actual worry in her voice that she only let him hear but he just chuckled and told her he would be fine before putting the radio down. He was the perfect man for this mission, what could go wrong?.... About an Hour later.... "GET DOWN!!!" Will screamed as he dived down for cover behind a wall joined by his three soldiers as a load of gunfire erupted and hit the wall they was hiding behind, the four of them barely avoiding all the shells. "shit, what's the plan?" Jack asked as the three of them all looked to Will who just took a quick look over the wall before ducking down as a load of gunfire hit the spot his head had been just two seconds earlier. "you two double back out of the firing range before sneaking forward that way and disarming that bomb, me and Tommy are going to draw their fire" Will said pointing to Abby and Jack before pointing the way for them to go and they nodded before giving him a smile and doing as they were told leaving Tommy to sit there shaking as he watched Will waiting for his next orders. "I know your scared rookie but you gotta get over that quick, otherwise we're not getting out of this" Will ordered honestly and Tommy nodded before making sure he had a tighter grip on his gun. "all right when I say go, you go, got it?" Will asked and Tommy nodded again taking a load of deep breaths as he got ready to follow Will while the man himself looked around to see where they could go, however Tommy soon caught his attention again....making Will not see the fact someone was currently aiming a bazooka at them. "sir, SIR!!" Tommy said frantically as he pointed to two enemy soldiers running to them about to shoot and seeing as Tommy was to busy shitting his pants to shoot them, Will shot them himself, taking them down instantly. "your meant to shoot the enemy rookie!!!" Will scolded the younger man but before Tommy could answer him a missile from a bazooka hit the wall they were behind sending Will flying while Tommy got blown apart as he was caught in the blast. "sergeant!!!" Will heard Abby scream as he started to get up his vision going all blurry but he couldn't find the strength to get up and instead fell to the ground again as he saw Abby and Jack appear beside him, frantically beginning to see what they could do to help him. However before they could even begin to start helping gunshots were fired and bullets went straight through their bodies causing them to die from blood loss and land on top of Will, giving him a hiding spot from any enemies who came over to investigate. Although this didn't matter as he soon felt his wounds get the better of him as he laid his head back and accepted his death. His last thoughts being of how he would never see his wife and baby again.... ---- Following Jamie's advice, Maria carefully used her pen to make the line around her drawn rose more darker making the actual rose stand out more and she could already tell her drawing was getting better. "thanks Jamie!" she exclaimed smiling brightly and Jamie returned her smile with one of his own before she suddenly remembered something and dropped her pen drawing the attention of Emily as the little girl began going through her bag. "I nearly forgot to give you this" Maria claimed finally handing over a piece of paper to Emily who looked down at it shocked with a small smile on her face. It was a drawing of Emily and Lily, practically a perfect and artistic drawing. "I had Jamie to help but I did most of it" Maria admitted shyly before getting up and excusing herself to go to the bathroom before running off, leaving Emily to look up at Jamie who just fiddled with his thumbs not meeting her look. "I should apologise for what I said to you before" Emily admitted breaking their silence but before she could continue Jamie looked up to her and gave a smile, shrugging lightly. "I-Its ok, you were w-worried that you would n-never get to see Maria a-again, I'm just glad that y-you have found h-her again" Jamie said to her but she just shook her head as she ran her hands through her hair. "doesn't matter how I felt, it was still out of order what I said to you" Emily said in response but Jamie just chuckled lightly much to her surprise. She was out of order earlier when she spoke to him but instead he was totally fine with it? "don't worry about it, I'd be t-the same in your p-position, blaming whoever I-I could if I got s-separated from my s-sister" Jamie said truthfully making her look at him with a interested look at the mention of a sister. "I didn't know you had a sister" Emily stated as she looked at him but he just nodded silently as he looked down to his lap, again fiddling with his thumbs showing off that she was a hard topic to talk about causing Emily to lean forward and put her hand on his. "I'm sorry" she whispered and again Jamie nodded silently as he reached into his pockets and took out a photo of his deceased sister, closing his eyes briefly to stop a tear falling as he spoke up. "i-it was only us for all of our life, we w-was in care because mother died during c-childbirth, father didn't want t-to look after us....all that time w-we was together and one day she was just, g-gone" Jamie said quietly as he ran his finger over his sister's face on the photo. "she d-died because I screwed up, I-I just want to make sure that d-doesn't happen again" Jamie said as he put the photo back in his pocket, him obviously talking about Maria who was starting to come back while Emily gave him a nod and muttered a thank you as she moved out the way so Maria could come back and sit down, oblivious to what had just gone on. Oblivious to the fact Jamie was ready to do everything he can to make sure Maria stayed alive. Whatever he had to do.... ---- "I spot with my little eye, something beginning with K" Anthony said as he held Karen close who was currently sitting on his lap, asleep as she leaned her head into his neck while Angelica just yawned in boredom from beside him. "Karen...." Angelica muttered causing him to sigh as he shrugged, knowing he wasn't exactly making their eye spy game the most interesting thing to do in the world. "I am trying you know" Anthony complained but Angelica just smirked as she shifted her sitting position so she could put her feet up on the dash board while continuing to look outside, keeping watch. "well maybe if you didn't make it so obvious this game would get interesting" Angelica finally commented and Anthony sighed before leaning his head down on top of the sleeping Karen's. "all right well you go ahead and do one, lets see how good you are" Anthony dared causing Angelica to bite her lip as she looked around for something until she had an idea and smirked as she turned to him. "I spot something starting with A" she said resulting in him being totally confused as he looked around for what she saw for around 5 minutes until he finally sighed and looked back to her. "I give up" Anthony stated causing her to laugh, an actual laugh which she hadn't done ever since Harris's death. This resulted in Anthony thinking that he may have felt like an idiot but at least he made her laugh. "I spot a person named Anthony" she said as she stuck out her tongue at him making him face palm as he finally got it before chuckled and nodded, accepting that he was beaten. "good one" Anthony commented before the two went back to keeping watch, this time with smiles on there faces. Eventually Angelica gave a small sigh causing him to raise an eyebrow as he turned to her. "where are we going to go?" she mumbled and the smile soon disappeared from Anthony's face like it had from her as he thought about their current situation. They all knew they couldn't stay here for much longer but they all also knew they had no where else to go. "I don't know...." Anthony admitted quietly making her bite her lip in thought until they were both suddenly made jump as Ricky came to join them, speaking up suddenly. "what about that place you told me about on the radio briefly?" Ricky asked looking to Angelica but the woman just sighed as she put her head in her hands, shaking it until she eventually looked up to him. "Charleston is too far of a drive with out supplies and we haven't even got enough fuel for that" Angelica commented and the three of them thought about if for a few moments until Anthony spoke up with an idea. "what about the place we was heading to when we heard the broadcast, that must still have a load of supplies?" Anthony suggested but the other two shook their heads giving him looks as if he was crazy. "what? we do have a big ass truck we could use to smash our way through" Anthony stated in defence to their looks as he gestured to the construction truck that had been used to crash into camp resulting in the other two actually thinking about the idea. "he has got a point, we could use that truck to get through the herd and then stop against the wall so we can climb over, as easy as pie" Ricky stated agreeing with Anthony's plan but Angelica just scoffed as she turned to look up at him. "what you going to go yourself?" she asked smirking but surprisingly he nodded as he gave a poker face looking out to the construction truck before he finally looked down to Angelica. "yeh, I ain't got a camp to lead any more so I better start doing different shit to earn my keep" Ricky told her and this time Angelica went quiet as she looked away from him. The man did have a point. "come on think about it, if we get all them supplies we'd be set until we reach Charleston" Anthony said bumping Angelica's arm a little while giving her a smile and reluctantly she nodded finally. "yeah ok but apart from you Ricky who else is going to go?" Angelica asked looking to the two of them. The three of them knew they all wouldn't really want to do this but some one in the end would have to go. "I'll g-go" Jamie spoke up from the back causing the three to turn and look at him surprised before they shared looks and shook their heads with Ricky stepping forward to speak up. "sorry Jamie but I don't think it will be your kind of thing to do" Ricky told him but Jamie shook his head as he excused himself from Maria and came to stood in front of Ricky and everyone else. "n-no it isn't but that doesn't m-mean I shouldn't do it, this group i-is down to 8 p-people and we all n-need to start earning our k-keep, I WANT to do t-this" Jamie told Ricky causing the man to sigh as he looked to every one else for support but they all knew Jamie was right. "ok....I think we should stick to three people for this so who wants to be the third person?" Ricky asked and over hearing it all because he was slightly awake due to the military nightmare he just had, Will raised his hand and despite them all sharing looks they all knew Will would go never mind what they said. "all right, we'll head out in the morning" Ricky stated and both Jamie and Will nodded in agreement before they went back to what they were all doing, the RV going back into silence as they thought about tomorrow.... ---- Laying on her boyfriend Anthony's lap, Karen shifted a little as she was having a bad nightmare, however she wasn't shifting enough to draw any attention from any of the others.... Moving down an empty road during the day, Karen didn't even recognise where she was, all she was she was looking for supplies which all the cars seemed to be filled with causing her to look in every single one of them. She came to a stop when she saw two corpse's on the ground making her look down at them curiously. One had obviously been hit with an arrow and the other had been hit by a crowbar.... Convenient, she thought to herself as she looked down at her crowbar in her hands before looking up to Will who was not far from her carrying his crossbow. However soon enough she shrugged this off and looked into the next car which thankfully opened easily. Leaning in she tested to make sure the corpse in the back of the car was dead and when it didn't react, she leaned into the car further and rooted around to see what was in there. However the apparently zombie came to life suddenly and lunged forward biting into her arm making her scream out as it torn into her flesh while she tried to move away but it was too strong for her. Jolting awake from her sleep, luckily not waking Anthony, Karen felt a weird feeling on her arm but when she looked down at it she didn't see anything. Strange she thought to herself, the feeling had felt like it was exactly where the bite had been in her nightmare.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues